


Stupid Cupid (Stop Picking On Me)

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical mishap involving Cupid’s bow makes for some very strange romantic pairings in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid (Stop Picking On Me)

Emma shifted the bow over to her left hand as she pushed open the door to Granny's Diner.

She'd found it in the woods earlier this morning. It was weird, but she swore she had felt it _calling_ to her. It was smaller than Snow's bow, made of a light wood and covered in intricate swirling heart shaped designs carved into the wood. It was beautiful. Emma really wanted to keep it, but she thought she should probably check it out with Regina first, since Emma had a sneaking suspicion it was magical somehow.

As soon as she entered the diner Emma felt a weird prickling on the back of her neck, and something in her brain was telling her she really needed to look to the right. Emma thought this was probably what Peter Parker felt like when his Spider Senses tingled.

She glanced to the right and her eyes were immediately drawn to Regina sitting at the counter talking to Ruby.

Without knowing why, and definitely unable to stop herself, Emma raised the bow, aiming it at Regina and Ruby. As she pulled the string back she was shocked to see a translucent glittering arrow appear, ready to be fired. She tried not to let go of the string. She didn't want to shoot her friends. But it was as if her fingers had a mind of their own.

The glittering arrow flew across the diner. It hit Regina square in the back, passed through her, and hit Ruby in the chest. As it hit each woman, a shower of pink and red sparkles and hearts exploded out from them. Neither woman seemed to notice.

Emma stared in shock.

 _Hearts and sparkles?_ No way. No _freaking_ way.

She looked down at the bow in her hands. 

It couldn't be, could it? Really? Cupid's bow?

She looked back up at Regina and Ruby.

She should probably tell them what had happened. No, she should _definitely_ tell them what had happened.

Ruby leaned over and Emma had to stifle a laugh at the way Regina tried to look everywhere but the cleavage in front of her, and failed miserably.

Emma decided maybe she didn't need to tell them _right away_. She should wait and see what happened first.

You know, for science.

\-------------------

Regina felt a flutter in her heart. She frowned. It felt a little bit like magic. But not her own magic.

She looked up and was greeted by the sight of Ruby's cleavage as she leaned over the counter in front of her. Regina felt her cheeks instantly flush, and she tried to look anywhere but the tantalizing sight in front of her. Her eyes betrayed her and she found herself unable to stop glancing at the smooth skin on display. She imagined running her tongue over it.

What was wrong with her?

Regina was used to fantasizing about Ruby, that wasn't new, but she was usually able to be much more composed around the younger woman, even back during the curse when she would wear the most ridiculously revealing outfits.

What had gotten into her?

\---------------------

Ruby didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence had come from. She felt invincible. She felt like she could demand that Regina fuck her right here and now on the counter and she would do it. She probably wouldn't demand that, but she was definitely considering it.

She smiled as she noticed Regina's flushed cheeks and the way her eyes would dart around before coming to settle back on her chest.

Ruby arched her back and squeezed her arms to her sides. It didn't hurt to emphasize things.

It was about freaking time that Regina noticed. Ruby had spent 28 years under the curse wearing the most revealing clothes she could find in an attempt to get the mayor's attention.

After the curse broke and Ruby had got her memories back she had toned down her look somewhat, as she realized that her previous tactic was unlikely to work on Regina.

Now though, it seemed like it was finally having the desired effect.

"See something you like?" Ruby drawled as Regina's eyes landed on her cleavage once again.

"Very much so," Regina said breathily, and Ruby raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Regina looked almost as surprised at having said it herself.

"Perhaps we should go upstairs and you can see a bit more?" 

Regina looked up into her eyes, and Ruby felt like she would melt under the smouldering intensity of her gaze.

"Lead the way."

\---------------------

Regina and Ruby were heading towards to the back exit of the diner and Emma decided she should probably tell them about the bow before things went too far and they did something they would regret. As amusing as it would be to let them continue, Emma didn't want to have to face Regina's wrath when whatever this was wore off and she realized that Emma hadn't stopped them.

"Regina! Ruby!" Emma called across the diner as she headed over to them.

They both turned, identical looks of annoyance on their faces at having their progress interrupted, and Emma tried to hide her grin.

As she got closer Regina noticed the bow in her hands.

"Where did you get that from, Miss Swan?" she asked, her brow furrowing into a deep frown.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. This was going to be awkward.

"Yeah, about that, funny story. So, I found this in the woods and it felt kind of, I don't know, magical. So I was bringing it to show you Regina, but when I came in here I felt this weird tingly feeling, and before I could stop myself I had fired an invisible but kind of sparkly arrow at you both. When it hit you guys I saw a load of sparkles and hearts, but you guys didn't seem to notice anything… Soooo… I think this might be Cupid's bow and that's why you two are suddenly on your way to… You know…"

Emma couldn't quite bring herself to finish that sentence.

She looked up to gauge just how dead Regina was going to kill her, but instead of looking angry Regina just looked shocked. Emma glanced at Ruby, who looked like a kicked puppy, and Emma suddenly felt a bit guilty. But surely she'd thank her when the effects wore off though?

Regina glanced at Ruby. She suddenly looked nervous. Emma had no clue what was happening.

"Miss Swan," she eventually said, her voice shaking slightly, "that is indeed Cupid's bow. But you're mistaken about how it works. The bow doesn't create attraction. Nothing can do that. It merely amplifies it. Legend says that the bow seeks out people who are meant to be together but need a little help in getting there. I would assume that was the 'weird tingling feeling' you felt."

Emma looked back and forth between Regina and Ruby.

Regina was looking down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. Ruby was looking at her like she'd just won the lottery on Christmas day.

Oh, wait… _Oh!_

So that meant…

"Well this is awkward," Emma mumbled, "I'll just, uh, leave you two to, um, talk about this then…"

Ruby instantly grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her back towards the door. "Thanks Em!" she called over her shoulder.

Wow.

Well that was unexpected.

But now that she knew about the bow… Maybe it wouldn't hurt to wander round town and play Cupid for a little while? At least until Regina finished… talking… with Ruby and could tell her what to do with it.

Although Emma decided maybe she'd give the loincloth a miss.


End file.
